Gabriel
Gabriel is a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Gabriel's name was derived from the angel Gabriel, sent by God as a messenger to other biblical figures. This is reflected in the robot's white colour scheme and Craig Colliass' reluctance to attack defeated robots, with Team Saint claiming that they wanted to represent one of the 'good guys instead of a bad guy’. The team also have robot Cherub. Robot History Series 1 Gabriel's first battle was against Behemoth, 900, Storm 2. The battle began with Storm 2 getting in from behind and ramming 900 towards the CPZ, followed by Behemoth and Gabriel. Behemoth flips 900 over onto its side and then proceeded to flip Storm 2 over while Gabriel span and hit the underbelly of Storm 2, Behemoth then flipped Storm 2 again and flipped it out of the arena. Behemoth pins 900 to the arena wall while Gabriel span on the spot and smacked Behemoth which allowed 900 and Behemoth to detach and get away. 900 used its drum to damage Gabriel's wheels slightly and damage the underbelly of Behemoth almost chucking it out of the arena. Behemoth soon got revenge and flipped 900 over shunting it to the pit release, where Gabriel who was spinning on the spot fell into. 900 attacked the backside of Behemoth damaging it more and tearing off the scoop as well ripping out one of the wheels before sending behemoth out. Despite Behemoth being taken out, Gabriel was pitted before hand and was eliminated as a result. Series 2 In Series 2 Gabriel fought the seeded Beast and newcomers Splinter and I.C. In the battle, I.C. started off by attacking Splinter who in turn axed it while Gabriel attempts to swing into the two as Beast fails to flip the two over. However, Beast soon flipped the two which caused I.C. to spasm about due to the drum hitting the arena floor and Splinter to bounce twice. Beast targets Gabriel and flips it but it lands on its wheels and is unharmed. As the robots avoid one another, Splinter is flipped over again by Beast Beast flipped I.C. again which made the spasms worse as I.C. now lost control and was driving into the arena wall. Beast eventually flipped I.C. out of the arena, eliminating it. Splinter and Gabriel slam into Beast but Beast retaliated and flips Splinter over before targeting Gabriel. Gabriel gets away and spins on the spot hitting the upside down Splinter. Beast also targets Splinter flipping it across the arena and eventually out of the arena but upon doing so Gabriel had accidentally got its sword stuck through Beast. First Gabriel fought Ka-Pow!. Ka-Pow! rams and flips Gabriel over, heavily damaging the insides before flipping some more, though with more difficulty. Gabriel span on the spot battering Ka-Pow! away from it preventing Ka-Pow! from flipping Gabriel. Ka-Pow!, somehow, manages to flip Gabriel via the wheel. Gabriel span on the spot but is intercepted by Ka-Pow! who chucks Gabriel around the arena, though unable to chuck them out. Gabriel and Ka-Pow! engage and violently attacks one another with Ka-Pow! being more powerful by flipping Gabriel around the arena. The flipping attacks eventually pay off as Ka-Pow! flips Gabriel against the arena wall before finishing it off. Next Gabriel fought Lucid Dream. Lucid Dream struggled to gain any purchase on the much larger Gabriel, who started to spin on the spot. Gabriel starts to damage Lucid Dream while Lucid Dream continuously failed to get any good hit on Gabriel. After a minute and thirty seconds passed Lucid Dream managed to make some sort of impact, as it batters Gabriel over the arena wall with one wheel in and one wheel out. The wheel within the arena is quickly ripped off by Lucid Dream, as a result, Gabriel manages to come back into the arena. Lucid Dream smashes the one wheeled Gabriel across and into the pit. Finally Gabriel fought Beast again. Beast attempts to flip Gabriel but was unable to as Gabriel spun on the spot. Beast continued to misfire wile Gabriel continued to spin. Beast flips Gabriel after more failed attempts and presses the pit release button before chucking Gabriel into the arena wall. Gabriel gets away and spins on the spot while Beast flips Gabriel, though not having any effect. Beast pushes and controls Gabriel by the side wall where Beast finally flips Gabriel up and out of the arena. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots to have driven into the Pit Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Axlebots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Torque reaction weapons